Fire & Lightning
by Lonly Wanderer
Summary: Azulong wants to meet her only grandfather. Azula finally relents. Nobody knows this is the last time he'll ever be seen alive.  May have made it sound better than is, you be the judge


LW: Hello, here's my 3rd Avatar Fic here.

Azulong: Yay! What's on today?

LW: Remember when Diablo said about you and Ozai. Well this is where it came from obviously this was thought up before the line was written down, it just has been written just now.

Azula: She won't get hurt will she?

LW: Let's see; a 10 yr old girl vs. an unbend able man on the other side of cell bars. She'll be fine, and find out a little about herself. You guys will too.

Pyron: OK. Lonly only owns Azulong and Ozai's fate. Everything else belongs to whoever owns ATLA. He also owns me unfortunately. Enjoy his incredibly short one-shot

**Fire & Lightning**

_The Boiling Rock_

Any guards on duty and not scared s***less would find it funny seeing Azula walking along the corridor and trying to make a break for it about every 8 steps. They weren't worried because (A) Azula was visiting her father because Azulong keep pestering her and (B) Azula was never held in the Boiling Rock; she was in an asylum. Said princess was still trying to get away, her husband Pyron keeping her embraced to stop her while their 10 yr old daughter Azulong was smirking at the awkwardness.

Azula: I don't NEED to be there, besides I let Zuzu beat me. He'll look at me as lower than he sees Zuko on. NO! I won't face him, you can't make me.

Azulong: Why's granddad in jail?

Pyron: The death of untold hundreds in what was almost an endless war. He's the only person to be energy bended since the avatar was born into existence through it. (Kisses Azula's forehead, loosens his grip)

With Azula calmed down, the trio entered the cell. It had a divider of steel bars between them and the psychopathic non-bending ex-fire lord. He looked at his visitors with contempt, except Azula who he was staring fireballs, since he couldn't physically throw one at her.

Ozai: Well the traitorous princess graces my presence. You missed your brother by maybe 10/11 years. What brought you here? The shame finally hollowed you out.

Azula: No. My daughter seemed to be fixated on meeting you, so we came; mainly so Zuzu doesn't find out.

Azulong: (Finding a chair) Hi Granddad! I'm 10, and Azula's a better mommy than hers was to her. (Tries to shake his hand)

Ozai: Well it seems you've made a little monlet. I'll presume the thing beside you is her father, though it's a miracle you've managed to find someone, I believe everyone either hated you or feared you.

Azula: Father! You have no right to try break me in front of my family. I've managed to sort out everything else in my life, and an even on alright terms with Zuzu; thought we'll never be perfect we never were. On the other hand if it wasn't for the only person who didn't hate you I wouldn't have cared if the next time I saw you was at your cremation, in fact I've waited since I was out to you to die. (Storms out, eyes watering)

Ozai: Don't stay too long, they'll think you're just another monster.

Pyron: Come on Azulong, let's leave (Follows Azula)

_Outside the cell._

Azula: I thought I could hold myself together for her but that man gets into every little crack and tears me apart. (Cries into Pyron's suit)

Pyron: Don't worry dear, Azulong just wanted to meet him. We'll never need to come see him again.

_Meanwhile_

Ozai: Good riddance to her. (Looks up) What are you still doing here?

Azulong: …

Ozai: Well? Ignoring me doesn't mean I'll let you stay here, I raised your mother when hers saw she was a monster; though I saw her as my greatest warrior and Firebender. But she lost it all and has disgraced herse…..(Gasping)

Ozai's words stopped because at that moment his head felt like was going to explode and the pain began to spread down his body. He managed to look up to his granddaughter to see her eyes fully golden.

Azulong: I like mommy, you should've been nicer to her. Me and Dad don't like it when she's sad, like when the GAang bring up the War. I couldn't do this to them; but you….

At that moment the ex-fire lord began to combust. Starting in the centre of his chest, his hands and mid-femur, the yellow/gold flames engulfed and consumed his body. Azulong's only reaction was a small but undeniably Azula smirk, as Ozai began to scream in pain.

_Outside_

Pyron: There, there. Everything will be fine, let's just go.

Azula: (sniffling) OK. We've been here long enough. (Looks around) Where's Azulong?

Usefully that moment was coupled with Ozai's scream of pain and a (very brief) moment where Azula was worried about him. She very quickly got over it and they ran in to him and their daughter. When they got the door open, Ozai's smouldering remains were going out and Azulong was still sitting where she had been, still smiling the way her mother did.

Azula: Kiddo did you do that?

Azulong: He wasn't nice, he made so fell bad. He wanted this inside. _Not really but it was fun_

Pyron: (Hugs his daughter) That's my girl. Your so powerful and yet so close to pure.

Azula: (Joins them) Yeah. But 2 things; (1) What do you mean close to? And (2) Can we leave now?

END

LW: Well I hope you enjoyed a look into the childhood of the immortal of lightning. Next time you see her will be when she's getting married.

Azula: Spoilers; Psycho-Firecest, slight Unholy Trinity, Ty Lee/Snaky and Serpentime/Diablo along with appearances from quite a few other OCs and Snaky's weird friends. Enjoy and keep your eyes peeled.

Mai: Yeah, until then; R&R!


End file.
